Death Hound
The Death Hound '''(better known as '''Hellhound) is a monstrous dog originating from the Underworld and was summoned by the Death Spirits to avenge their boss' death and then destroy all life on Earth. Despite his powerful death magic, Hugo was able to defeat the death hound and save the world from mass extinction. Background The Death Hound has lived in the Underworld and originally served as Hades' pet dog until he proved to be a savage beast that couldn't be tamed. A beast that savage could destroy the entire planet if it's not kept inside a cage. That's what Hades did. He locked up the Death Hound in an enchanted cage kept it guarded by two skeleton guards. Unfortunately, the enchanted cage didn't suspend the Death Hound's magic. One night, when both guards fell asleep, the Death Hound used his shapeshifting abilities to transform into a gaseous cloud and fly out of the cage where he sought residence in Night Valley where he encountered the wicked werewolf king, Wolfgang and became his loyal pet, promising to do whatever his boss asks him to do. Physical appearance The Death Hound is a gigantic dog with black fur and glowing red eyes. According to mythology, it has the smell of burning brimstone. Powers and abilities The Death Hound possess super strength, razor sharp teeth and has the characteristics of a ghost, being capable of walking through solid matter. Appearances The Nature Dragon In Night Valley, the Death Hound is seen sitting inside its cage, sleeping. Wolfgang tells the Death Hound to wait to feast on its prey just as soon as he has Hugo killed. Unfortunately, during the battle in Wolfgang's castle, the werewolf king ends up being destroyed. Wolfgang's immediate death wakes up the Death Hound and is then bent on getting revenge on Hugo for destroying his master. Once the Woodlanders evacuates the kingdom, the Death Hound attacks the kingdom, preparing to leave the forest and then attack and kill the humans in the city of Portland and the rest of the human race. Hugo, Marty, Justin and the others confront the Death Hound but sees that nothing can stop it. Justin says that nothing can penetrate its "black heart." This gives Hugo, a brilliant idea. He conjures up a diamond sword and throws it at the Death Hound where it brutally stabs him in the heart, killing him and turning his body into diamond. The diamond statue of the Death Hound then explodes and its remains turns all of the Death Spirits into statues and they all fall into the depths of Wolfwood River. The Nature Dragon 2 After Tyrone leaves the kingdom due to a family emergency, Hugo begins to have nightmares relating to the kingdom's safety. One of his nightmares is the Death Hound. Category:Giants Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Greek characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Monsters Category:Pets Category:Immortal Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Deceased characters Category:Demons Category:Main antagonists Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Those destroyed Category:Transformed characters